Flower's Blooming
by YuukiSuzuki
Summary: What happens when your average day turns into more as feelings slowly unravel for a certain captain?
1. An average day with Yuuki

**~Byakuya X OC (Orginal Character)~ OC ~ Name: Yuuki Matsushita (Known as the "Flaming Shinigami" or "Flame Haze")**  
**Age: Unknown (Appears to be around byakuya's age maybe a year younger)**  
**Race: Shinigami Squad: 6, 3rd Seat.**  
**Zanpakuto: Obiki-Hisaki (Blazing Flames)**  
**Best Friends: Rukia, Renji, Momo, Toshiro (She has a crush on him), Rangiku, Kira, Ukitake.**  
**Love Interest: Byakuya Kuchiki Note: I will be writing in first person for this. Also this will be a very slow build up, so if you dont like slow build ups then dont read. Also if you want me to do parts in Byakuya's POV let me know and I'll see what I can do for ya!**

* * *

**~Day 1~ **

Just a normal day in the squad 6 barracks, trying to find Renji-Kun as normal. I look around and speak "Hey Renji!", no answer...no doubt he is off with Rangiku again I thought to myself. I keep walking, after a while I give up and head towards my room. While walking I spot Rukia and walk over, asking calmly, "Hey Rukia have you seen Renji by any chance?" I look at Rukia for a moment.  
"Hmm..Well last I heard he was off with Kira and Rangiku." Rukia nodded as I waved her goodbye. "Thanks Rukia." I head towards the Captain's office, knowing it would be better to tell him then wait, I sigh before knocking. "Enter" A stern voice is heard as I open the door then closing it behind me I bow low. "I hope I'm not intruding Captain Kuchiki." I said, "It's fine, what did you want?" Byakuya asks in his normal Captain-like tone, although I would never say that aloud. "Just to report that Vice-Captain Renji has gone off with Vice-Captain Rangiku again to drink." I sigh slightly at saying this. Byakuya sighs, "I see, I will deal with him tomorrow you are dismissed." Byakuya, looks at me for a moment as he speaks but turns away again. "Yes Captain, thank you" I bow and leave, once outside I sigh, this was normal for Byakuya, I wondered if he actually had a soft side. "I doubt it.." I speak softly heading into my room for the night.


	2. A sad truth

**Hey everyone!  Welcome to the second part of our story I hope you enjoy please rate and review as this is my first FanFic ever!**

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 2~ **

I wake up at a normal early time around 5:30am when no one is normally up just to train by myself in peace, after getting dressed I hear a knock at my door. Who could be up at this time of the morning I thought? "Coming." I walk over to the door and unlock it. As I open the door I see Byakuya of all people standing there, oh god why was he here of all times? I thought my mind panicked, but my face managed to remain calm as I bowed to him and spoke. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Captain?" I look at him carefully, but say nothing else. "Follow me." Byakuya speaks in a stern and almost cold tone towards me as we head towards his office, once entered he speaks again, looking over at Renji's desk. "It seems that Renji decided not to return to the barracks, I want to go find him." He turns away from me now facing the window. "Your dismissed." I nod and speak calmly, "Yes Captain I will go right away." I head out of the room and go in search on Renji, as I look I think to myself, Dammit why did I have to get so worked up about that it's not like the Captain would come to speak with me unless it was reguarding the squad, I sighed just wishing that once it wasn't about the squad. After a while of searching I found Renji in the squad ten barracks, alongside Rangiku. "Oh boy..." Being Byakuya's thrid seat was not easy, it normally ended up with me doing Renji's duties but I didn't mind, just for the sole reason that I could be closer to Byakuya then normal. I smiled at the thought and woke Renji up, he then spoke. "Wasup'...little Yuuki." I look anoyed and stare at Renji for a moment before speaking, "Oh not much Renji just that the Captain wants to speak to you about not coming back to the barracks again." I roll my eyes, it was never a good thing when Rangiku and Renji went drinking it ended up with me having to find him. Renji then spoke, "...Uh oh..." Renji hicked and stood up trying to gain his balance, after about 5 minutes he was back to normal, "Okay let's get this over with..." I nodded and we headed back to the barracks, I knocked on the door and entered with Renji. Both Renji and me bow, we then hear Byakuya speak, "Renji.." He turns to face us, glaring at Renji, Renji then speaks and bows, "I-I'm sorry Captain..." I look at Renji and almost pity him but it was his fault I think to myself. After a little while Byakuya spoke "Renji...am I correct in thinking that this will not happen again?" Renji nodded qucikly, "Yes Captain." Byakuya glared at him for a moment, then spoke, "Then I suggest you get started onto that paperwork." Byakuya looks over at Renji's desk. Renji bows and starts on the paperwork without saying another word. Byakuya then turns to face me and speaks, "You are dismissed.." he spoke in an almost sad tone. "Yes Captain." I bow and leave, once outside my cheecks turn a light pink as I think, why did Byakuya sound sad?..I sigh and head out of the squad 6 barracks to think.

As nightime falls I head back to my barracks wondering if Renji was still doing paperwork, I smiled slight and knocked entering the Captain's office seeing Renji had gone and all the paperwork was done, I spoke softly, "Wow Renji works fast when he's scared." I turn around to leave, then seeing Byakuya standing behind me, I jump back slightly and bow, "I'm sorry Captain I didn't know you were here." I speak a little embarrssed. Byakuya looks at me a little surpised I'm then, his expression then returning to normal as he walks past me, "It's fine, why are you here so late at night?" He asks in his normal tone but this time more gentle, I speak stamering a bit. "Well I came to s-see if Renji was still here, but I guess not." I speak quietly this time still embarrssed, "I'm sorry for bothering you Captain, if you'll excuse me." Byakuya nods, as I bow and leave the room quickly I head into my room, that night crying myself to sleep over how foolish I had been.


	3. Loss and Happiness

**Welcome all to part 3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Yuuki: Mannn...I'm bored.**

**Me: shhh just read.**

**Yuuki: Fine... *mumbles and reads***

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 3~ **

I yawn and streatch as I get out of bed for the day, getting dressed I grab my zanpakuto, and head out of my room. It was about 5:00am even early than yesterday I thought, although I needed to train but...I would need to find Renji first. Just to make sure his arm didn't drop off from all the paperwork he had to do. It didn't take me long to find Renji he was up on the roof, as I appear on the roof I speak, "Hey Renji your arm not fallen off yet?" I smiled, as he groaned and spoke, "No but it nearly did, glad I didn't have to do it overnight too." Renji stood up and jumped off the roof, "Oh by the way, I'm beign assigned to the world of the living for a while, so your'll be in charge under the Captain." Renji grinned knowing I would enjoy this, only he and a few others knew that I liked Byakuya I kept thinking everyone apart from Byakuya knew but oh well. "Hai Hai (Yes Yes), for how long anyways?" I ask interested. "Oh you wanna know? For about a month I think. Rukia's going as well." He nodded at me. "Ahh I see, well better get to work then." Renji nods and disappears. I then lay on the roof looking up to the clear azure sky wondering why I hadn't sensed Byakuya behind me last night? Maybe he hid his reaitsu? But why would he? Thoughts spun around in my mind as I sat up and shook my head.

I jumped down off the roof trying to clear my thoughts and forget about what happend, I sigh leaning against one of the walls, closing my eyes I try to forget everything and drift. I kept trying to drift to block out most of my thoughts even if just for a moment, I keep drifting but no matter how much I try Byakuya won't leave my thoughts. I sigh opening my eyes, just as I did I saw Byakuya standing right in front of me, eyebrow raised as to what I was doing. My eyes fully opened now, I look at Byakuya and speak, "I'm sorry Captain I didn't mean to doze off..." I sigh, I then hear him speak. "If your going to drift off don't do so outside of the barracks." Byakuya spoke sternly, looking at me. I bow and speak, "I'm extremely sorry Captain." I look down slightly. Byakuya looks at me carefully then sighs, "Just don't let it happen again" he speaks in an almost soft tone. "Yes Captain...if you'll excuse me." I bow and shunpo off to find Rukia as quickly as I can before she leaves.

I head into the squad 13 barracks and look around, "Hey Rukia you around?" I ask to thin air, after a little bit Rukia pops her head around one of the doors. "Hey Yuuki." Rukia smiles at me and lets me come and sit down. "Why are you here anyways?" She asks. "Well first of all I came to wish you luck with the mission in the world of the living Renji told me this morning. And secondly it's about your brother or rather my Captain..." Rukia nods and listens then speaks, "About Nii-Sama? (Big Brother)" Rukia asks a little confused. "I...nevermind I don't want to worry you before you leave, good luck Rukia." I smile at her and leave heading back to my barracks quickly trying to not be stopped by Byakuya. I arrive in the barracks and head for my room as quickly as possible, as I turn the corner I look around seeing no one there I head into my room. Gathering my thoughts I sit down on my bed laying down trying to calm my mind and thoughts from driving me insane. Why am I getting so worked up over nothing? Even if his voice was a little different than normal towards me, does that chance anything? I sigh and sit up. "Dammit...why do I even get like this so often" I get up taking my zanpakuto off from my waist and putting it away safely. I think to myself then sigh, "Might as well..." I finish putting a few things away, I then head out of my room and towards Byakuya' office.

By the time I got to finishing everything and getting to Byakuya's office it was quite late and, before even knocking on the door I hear Byakuya tell me to enter, I enter the room and close the door behind me then speak, "You sensed I was here Captain?" I ask. Byakuya nodded once, "Why are you up this late?" he asks, sitting down at his desk. "I heard about the mission from Renji this morning, and seeing as I will be doing his paperwork I thought I could make a start on it now, of course if wish me not to then I won't Captain." I look at Byakuya. He thinks for a moment then nods, "That's fine you may start now." Byakuya glances at me then goes back to finishing off his own paperwork for the night. "Thank you Captain." I sit down at Renji's desk and start the paperwork he left, full well knowing that I should not even be thinking of enjoying being alone with Byakuya at the dead of night. I continue with the paperwork glancing over at Byakuya knowing that he could probably see me looking I quickly turn back to my work. After about one hour of saying nothing, I'm finished with most of the paperwork for at least 3 days, I yawn and streatch, as Byakuya glances at me eyebrow raised. "Well if you'll excuse me Captain, I think I'll turn in for the night." I stand up, taking the paperwork over to Byakuya's desk I place it down, "That's most of it, the rest I will finish tomorrow." Byakuya nodded at me, I bow and turn to leave the room when he speaks. "Yuuki." I stop walking and turn to face him with my head, "Yes Captain?" I ask my heart beat getting faster. "Thank you for coming tonight." Byakuya nodded at me again, giving a hint of a smile towards me. I nod back, a light pink forming on my cheecks, "Your welcome Captain. If you'll excuse me." I bow once again and take my leave heading straight for my room in a happy daze. Once reaching my room I lay on my bed and quickly fall into a happy sleep.


	4. Waiting

**Hey everyone welcome to part 4! Hope you enjoy please rate and review!**

* * *

**Yuuki: It should start to get good now. *nods to herself.***

**Me: Should start to? Now? *glares* You mean it wasn't at the start? *death glare***

**Yuuki: *glares back* Do I need to burn you?**

**Me: N-no... *stops talking.***

**Byakuya: *watches this wanting to facepalm at the stupidity happening but doesn't.***

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 4~ **

By the time I had woke up and left my room for the day Renji and Rukia had already left, I sighed knowing I wanted to tell Rukia about what happend. "No time for that I guess." I sigh. I head towards Byakuya's office to finish the paperwork, thinking about it I didn't want to finish it this early but I had no choice after saying to Byakuya that I would. I knock and enter to see with no surpise that Byakuya is already at his desk. I go sit down at Renji's desk and start to finish the work from last night, with a slight smile on my face. After about 30 minutes I place the rest on his desk, "There's the rest of the paperwork Captain." I nod at him and go sit back down in Renji's chair leaning back in it I start to space out to everything around me. Not even seeing what Byakuya is doing anymore. After a while my mind goes back to normal, as my eyes foucs, I look over to see Byakuya not having moved from when I spaced out. I shake my head a little and get up, I stumble a little not having fully reagined my balance. "..." I look over at Byakuya, seeing that he's now looking at me carefully. I nod at Byakuya and force a smile, "If you'll excuse me Captain..." Byakuya stares at me for a moment then speaks calmly, "That's fine, you will take the rest of the day off." Byakuya looks at me, but I speak, "But Captain...I'm fine really just a little tired that's all." I look at Byakuya a little confused as to why he's saying this. Byakuya stands up walking over to the window, "That's an order now go." he speaks in a stern but firm tone. I nod and leave the room heading into my own room, I say to myself. "Why did Byakuya do that? Was it to help me? Or just get me out of the way...Urg!" I throw a pillow and it lands on my head, "Why is this so anoying to figure out!" I sigh pulling the pillow away from my face, and think. "What do I do?"

After a while a unseated shinigami knocks and enters my room placing down some food and water. "Hm?" I ask the shinigami, and he speaks, "I was asked by Captain Kuchiki to do this, after this please head to squad 4." The shinigami nods and leaves the room. I think for a moment then speak, "The Captain did this?..." I eat the food and water quickly, thinking as I leave my room heading for the squad 4 barracks. After 5 minutes I arrive at the squad 4 barracks soon after entering the docotors and nurses begin to look me over making sure I'm alright. They then tell me to stay here overnight just to make sure I heal fully. I sigh, "Well looks like I won't be doing much tonight." The doctors lead me into a enclosed room, I sigh as they leave sitting down. A little while later Byakuya comes into the room looking at me carefully, I see him and stand up quickly bowing. "What brings you here Captain, oh and thank you for the food from before." I bow again. Byakuya waved his hand away to dismiss it, "It's my duty to help you as the Captain of this squad. As for why I'm here I came to check on you." My cheecks turn a light pink at Byakuya's statement. I nod at him, "Thank you Captain but it's not necessary I'm fine, they said I'd be let out in the morning." Byakuya looks at me for a moment then turns away, speaking "Very well, I expect you in my office first thing tomorrow morning." and with that Byakuya left. I nod even though he is already gone, I then sigh and fall alseep just waiting for tomorrow to come. As I drifted into sleep I wondered why did Byakuya do that for me?...I would have been fine with a little rest the same night...I didn't feel all that ill just alittle unsteady on my feet...


	5. The fight

**Hey everyone welcome back to my fanfic! Part 5 here for you all!**

* * *

**Yuuki: Fight time. *ding***

**Me: ... you seriously act like squad 11.**

**Yuuki: What did you say? *raises a fist***

**Me: If you want me to continue this fanfic with you and Byakuya over there. *points over at Byakuya* then you'll stop trying to hit me. **

**Yuuki: ... *says nothing just nods knowing she has lost this one.***

**Byakuya: *sighs***

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 5~  
**

The next morning I wake up in the squad 4 hospital, they check me over saying I'm fine. I nod and leave squad 4 heading back to my barracks. As I arrive at the squad 6 barracks I go into my room putting a few things away I then head for Byakuya's office. Once there I knock on the door and enter, closing it behind me I bow toward Byakuya seeing him with his normal stoic and calm experssion he looks up at me. "Your late." Byakuya spoke formally as he looked at me. "I'm sorry I had a few things I needed to take care of Captain." I sigh slightly sitting down. "Why did you want to see me this morning?" I ask trying to get straight to the point. "I asked you to come here to make sure your ready to work again." Byakuya spoke in his normal emtionless tone towards me and I nod. "Well I'm as good as I'll ever be so yes I'm fine Captain." I nod towards Byakuya showing a slight smile. Before Byakuya could even speak a hell butterfly appeared and he sighed at the message, then looking at me. "There is a group of menos just outside of the seireitei, squad's 6,4 and 2 have been chosen to deal with them." Byakuya stood up going over to the window and galncing outside then turning back to me. "Let's go." He spoke calmly and quickly. "Yes Sir." I stand up and follow Byakuya outside we then flash step to were the menos are, "Be careful" Byakuya spoke in almost a whisper he then disappeared off, appearing around a group of menos. I blush slight once Byakuya disappears then going as well, drawing my zanpakuto quickly I go into fight a menos, by the time I had started fighting the menos Byakuya had already gotten rid of the first group. I continue fighting it and speak, "Now..Blaze the heavens Obiki-Hisaki!" White reaitsu forms around my body as my blade is set alight, not only this but my hair and eye colour are seen changing to scarlet I charge one of the menos just about managing to cut it down. The reaitsu around me dies down but my blade stays alight, I turn around to face another menos only not seeing one to the right of me about to fire a cero. I charge forward on the one I can see the other menos then fires the cero. Byakuya having finished taking out the next group of menos he see's this, he flash steps grabbing me by the wrist and flash stepping away without a second to spare. The menos now all destroyed, "...Captain?" I looked worried and the same time thankful to Byakuya, as he sheaths his zanpakuto. "You need to be more careful and less reckless." Byakuya looks at me sternly as I sheath my own zanpakuto. We head back to the squad 6 barracks and by the time we got back it was night, once reaching Byakuya's office I bow, "I'm sorry Captain I'll be more careful from now you." I speak softly, looking down slightly. I sigh softly then speak again "If you will excuse me Captain I have some things I need to take care of." I turn and start to walk out of the room, not hearing something move I feel a hand on my shoulder and stop not moving. I then hear Byakuya speak "I'm just glad your not hurt, Yuuki." Byakuya spoke softly although I didn't look at him directly I could tell he ment it, as he let go on my shoulder I nodded. Blushing deeply I left the room. After exiting the room I smiled widely very happy about what had just happend. But I sighed going into my room no doubt tomorrow would be back to normal with Byakuya with his stoic and emtionless experssion towards everyone, but I was still happy even though I knew he would never be like this all the time...but I could always hope as I went to sleep that night.


	6. The confusion and comfort?

**Hey all part 6 is out for you all! Enjoy! (and yes I will be doing a Gin fanfic after this Byakuya one so stay tunned!)**

* * *

**Yuuki: *mumbles* Damm Gin!**

**Me: ...**

**Gin: *appears behind me* Aww, Yuuki-chan you make it sound as if you hate me.**

**Yuuki: That's beacuse I do...fox-faced bastard.**

**Gin:*frowns* Now tha's not nice.**

**Me: Don't worry Gin you'll get your own fanfic after this one.**

**Gin: *waves and leaves.***

**Yuuki: ... *glares at me***

**Me: What?**

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 6~ **

I woke up the next day and got dressed quickly, yawning I sat a thought about eveything that had happend the past few days..."Will the confusion never end?" I sigh shaking my head I headed out of my room. I yawn slightly heading into Byakuya's offfice to start on Renji's paperwork that I knew I had to do. I sat down at Renji's desk and started the paperwork, looking around Byakuya wasn't even here yet. I sighed as my mind wandered for a moment a few more days and Renji, Rukia and the others would be back I wondered about what would happen after would things go back to normal? I returned to normal and started the paperwork again, just as I did Byakuya walked in and I smiled ever so slightly to myself, "Morning Captain." Byakuya nodded at me and sat down at his own desk starting on his own work. I thought as I continued Well I did hope but oh well...

After a little while I had finished all of the paperwork until Renji had got back lucky I'm a fast writer...I smiled to myself for a moment then glancing over at Byakuya. I sighed then remebering I ended up staring at Byakuya I looked away quickly hoping he didn't see. But I did wonder did Byakuya do much else besides daily work? No point in thinking about it to much. I got up bowing towards Byakuya I left the room and the barracks going for a walk. After a little while I saw Captain Ichimaru or rather Captain Creepy as I called him in my head. I give a slight bow as he walks near me, "Morning Captain Ichimaru." he saw me and smiled much like normal, it gave me the creeps. "Ahh Mornin' Yuuki-Chan. Out for a little walk are ya'?" Gin smiled at me. I nodded towards him trying to be polite as possible, "Yes I am." I looked at him carefully. Gin looked at me for a moment then spoke, "Aw and here I thought you came to see me, guess not." he sighed, walking towards me slowly. I shook my head standing my ground, "No I didn't Captain Ichimaru just to clear my thoughts." I look at him as he is still grinning, "Aww well that's too bad Yuuki-Chan." he kept walking towards me his face now quite close to my own as I try to take a step back. "Why is that...?" I speak nearly stuttering. Gin took one step closer his face now inches from my own, "Hmmmm..no reason." he kept grinning. His face was now too close for comfort as he put his right hand on my head lightly I speak, "Captain I-Ichimaru?" I stutter and he looks at me grinning, as he leans towards my face I hear a voice and gin stops. "Ichimaru I suggest you unhand my subordinate right now." I could tell by the voice it was Byakuya and by the sound of it he was not happy. Gin let go of me and turned around, "Ah Captain Kuchiki, don't worry we we're just plain' right Yuuki-Chan?" he grins at me but I say nothing. Gin bows slightly, "Bye Bye Captain Kuchiki, you to Yuuki-Chan." he waves and disappears. After a few seconds I fall to my knees in shock why would gin do that? Was he trying to make me suffer? Byakuya walks over, and takes me back to the barracks quickly we then appear in his office. I then speak in a whisper "W-why?..." I start to cry but try to hold back the tears, I then feel arms wrapped around me as I look I see Byakuya looking at me, "C-Captain?" I stutter. Byakuya shakes his head and continues holding me trying to calm me down. After a minute or two I manage to calm down and stop shivering and stuttering, "..." I look at Byakuya behind me, and he looks back at me. About another minute later he see's me calm down and let's go of me, helping me up. "Captain...I-..." I look at Byakuya carefully, his eyes we're normally emtionless but they wern't right now he looked gentle. He looks at me for a moment more then speaks, "It's fine don't worry." Byakuya speaks softly this time very different from the norm. He leads me outside and into my room then speaks, "Stay here for a while and calm down." Byakuya looks at me and I nod slowly. "I will be back in a few hours." He shows a hint of a smile towards me then closing the door. A few hours later I had finally calmed down enough, I'd cried a few times too, just what did Gin plan to do if Byakuya didn't come when he did? A minute later Byakuya knocked and entered my room again sitting near me he asked, "Better?" I nodded slowly. Byakuya stood up, so did I as we walked back to his office he spoke, "I have already spoken with the Head Captain, he will question Ichimaru later on." I nodded and thought, why was Byakuya doing all this for me? But I soon disrguarded it as we re-entered his office. Once we entered I closed the door and Byakuya looked at me carefully checking to make sure I was okay. I speak slowly but louder than before, "Thank you Captain..if you didn't come when you did...I-I..." I sobbed. Byakuya looked at me quite concered, he took a step towards me putting his arm around me he drew me close, as I cried into his shoulder. Byakuya didn't move when I cried he just looked at me. I kept crying for a while and after a little while I thought to myself and knew he was warm I ddin't want to let go, by holding me I felt like I was safe and nothing bad would ever happen. But it had to end and after about 10 minutes when I had stopped crying he pulled me away though still looking at me with concern. During all this Byakuya never said a word to me but his actions spoke enough. I nodded at him to show I was fine and he fully let go, the warm feeling vanished but I looked at him and spoke softly, "T-thank you..." Byakuya nodded towards me and spoke for the first time in 15 minutes, "Your welcome, Yuuki." he gave a small smile towards me.

After a few minutes Byakuya returned to his normal stoic experssion, "Renji and the others will be coming back tomorrow I want you to meet with them when they arrive." he looked at me for a moment then nodded. "Of course Captain." I bow leaving the room and heading into my room. After all that I didn't really get a chance to enjoy that Byakuya was even being nice to me, I sighed damm Gin, why did he even do that? One thing I did know was that it was not over...and now...I trusted that creepy Gin even less than before, thoughts spun in my mind as I feel alseep.


	7. A unknown attacker

**Hey everyone welcome to part 7 hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

**Yuuki: Seriously how many times am I gonna be in squad 4 dammit? **

**Me: ... No idea...**

**Yuuki: Well you should... *leaves***

**Me: *sighs***

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 7~**

I woke up fairly early getting dressed and ready quickly, heading outside of the squad barracks I head for the Senkaimon. Once arriving at the Senkaimon I see Renji, Rukia and a few other soul reapers I don't know appear from the Senkaimon, Renji grins and looks at me. "What miss us already?" he smiles. I nod towards them both, "No but lucky for you, I was asked by the Captain to come greet you both back." Rukia nods towards me, "Ahhh, Nii-Sama did?" I nod. "Let's go! Oh and don't worry Renji I did all the paperwork while you were gone." Renji smiles as we walk back, "Alright! Nice one!" Rukia glances at him "That doesn't mean Yuuki will do the rest." Both me and Rukia smile. "Awww come on! Please?" I glare at Renji, "No." I sigh as we arrive back at the barracks and Rukia then heads for her own barracks. We both head into Byakuya's office and bow we then stand and I speak, "Just as you ordered Captain." I glance over at Renji then to Byakuya. Byakuya nods towards me, "I expect to hear good results in your report Renji, your both dismissed." We both nod and leave. Once out of the room Renji sighs, "Aww man I forgot about that, darn." I smile, "Well at least you'll have something to do." Renji looks at me, "Very funny, your lucky you don't get sent on missions." I sigh at this, "Well even if I did I would get my work done faster than you." Renji glares at me slighting then smiles, "Oh really? Wanna prove it?" I shake my head. "Not today I have some things to do." I smile towards him and he mumbles, "Whimp." I grin flash stepping behind him I appear with my hand to his neck, "A whimp you say? Hardly." I release my hand and walk away out of the barracks. "Have fun with the report Renji." I smile as I leave the barracks.

I walk around for a little while hoping to avoid Gin, Renji and mostly Byakuya, I sigh knowing that I need to somehow clear my mind but that would not be easy at the moment. "Ugh! This is so anoying" I sigh giving up on walking around and head back to the barracks quite disapointed. As I walk I see Renji walk out of the barracks half alseep and I smile, "You done with the report?" He nods, "Yea...but man the Captain is more strict than normal what did you do?" Renji sighs and heads into his room. I smle at this at least I can have a little fun with Renji and Rukia around again. I headed into Byakuya's office bowing then speaking, "Excuse me Captain not to inturpet you but is there anything you need done?" I ask fairly quickly not wanting to draw attention to myself. Byakuya glanced up at me from his work, looking at me for a moment before speaking, "No there isn't but thank you." Byakuya nods at me and I bow. I look at Byakuya for a moment the same as ever with his emtionless expression that was known by everyone nowadays I sigh sitting down. Byakuya looks over at me and speaks, "Are you alright?" he asks looking at me fully now, I nod slowly "Just a little tired but I'm fine Captain thank you." I look up and give Byakuya a slight smile to show I'm fine. Byakuya looks at me again for a few moments then goes back to working after a little while I leave his office to try and find Rukia or Renji.

After a while I can't even find either of them, "Where in the world did they go?" I sigh, knowing all day every time I look I never find anything. "Might as well look a little longer just to make sure." I keep walking I then see a shadow near me, glancing back I see the one person I really didn't want to see...Gin Ichimaru. He walks near me and waves, "My my out again Yuuki-Chan?" he grins as normal, as I nod not turning to face him. "If you'll excuse me Captain Ichimaru." I turn to bow him quickly and flash step away just to get away from him heading back to the barracks. As I disappear Gin sighs, "Man yer no fun at all." he disappears as well. Once arriving back at the barracks I head into my room then back outa few minutes later heading behind the barracks. I sit down near a tree and sigh, "At least I can finally get some peace unless of course Renji comes charging in." I yawn looking up I see sakura petals falling and I smile slightly. I then hear something nearby, it puts me on high alert as I keep my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto, "Who's there?" I ask, scaning the area while I do for means of escape. I then see who is it and quickly realse my grip on my zanpakuto and bow, "Oh Captain. Pardon my rudeness I didn't know you were out here." I nod towards him and sit back down. Byauya shakes his head slightly to dismiss it, "It's alright." he looks at me for a moment then sitting down on the deck just outside of the barracks. I look at him carefully, his normal expression wasn't even there I couldn't tell what he was thinking..so I ended up sighing a little. He looked at me and a awkward silence started between us for a while. , after a few minutes I streatch and yawn slightly, I then see a shadow near Byakuya, seeing what's about to happen,"Captain!" I rush forward quickly my zanpakuto already drawn I shunpo forward as the shadow launches forward I block the attack, turning back towards Byakuya I see him already behind the intruder but Byakuya then disappears. I could never tell who this person was they were in all black so I could never see there face. The intruder started fighting me as I duck and dodge attacks while trying to counter, "..." after a while it ended up with the intruder with there blade to my neck, I had to admit this person was quite skilled but I already knew what would happen next, I glare at the intruder while I think back. I knew I was going to die there and then...but Byakuya would never know how I felt and that would be what I regret, looking at the intruder I close my eyes preparing for the worst. Without opening my eyes I hear a scream very close to me, opening my eyes I see the intruder captured from a bakudo, I move back away from the blade looking to the side I see...Byakuya there.

I don't remeber much after a few minutes...I fell unconcious not only had I recived a few bad wounds, but the strees of it all took it's toll on me, the last thing I remeber that day is someone...i'm guessing Byakuya coming over near me and picking me up...but nothing after that...


	8. The kindness of a Kuchiki

**Hey everyone this is part 8 of my fic! Sorry it's so short the next will be longer I promise! Rate and Review!**

* * *

**Yuuki: Bored...and in bed again. *sighs***

**Me: Good luck with that. *leaves and sighs***

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 8~**

I woke up in a bed looking at the roof of were I was I saw bright lights that nearly blinded me, I tried to move my head to see if anyone was there, but no one was. I sigh softly closing my eyes, and a minute or so later Byakuya came into the room, I didn't really remeber why I was in here or why he was for that matter but I didn't care at the moment. I was just happy that he was around me. I turned my head slowly and opened my eyes to look at him then spoke almost in a whisper, "C-Captain? Why am I here?" Byakuya hears this and comes down to sit next to me, looking at me for a moment before speaking. "All squads were ambushed last night, only by one person for each but you were badly wounded." he sighed, by the looks out it Byakuya didn't get much sleep if any last night. "How did I get here?" I asked trying to sit up. "If I may answer that" Captain Unohana entered the room and I looked at her a little confused as she smiled. "Captain Kuchiki carried you all the way here from your barracks." She smiled at me and looked over at Byakuya smiling. Unohana looked at me for a little while then spoke, "You'll need to rest here for today, then you can rest in your barracks tomorrow your wounds were pretty bad but nothing too serious so you'll be fine after a few days." Unohana nodded at both me and Byakuya then left the room. I sighed trying to get up and move around by one look from Byakuya made me think otherwise so I didn't. "If you move to much you'll re-open your wounds." he looked at me as he spoke, and in this kind of situation I knew not to disobey him. I nodded, "Hai. I won't." I layed back down, still looking at Byakuya I still could never get him out of my head no matter how many times I tried or wanted to it was useless.

After a little while Byakuya left telling me to not strain myself, I smiled at least he was showing some kindness...


	9. Some shocking words

**Hey everyone part 9 here! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Yuuki: *blinks* Wow...**

**Me: *nods* I know right? Who knew...*read and find out***

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 9~**

I was let out of the squad 4 hospital early that next day, Captain Unohana said it was fine for me to leave but to just take it easy today. I then headed back to the squad 6 barracks, heading round the back of the barracks I saw Byakuya sitting down, it was still fairly early so why was he even up at this time. I sigh softly walking over I sat down near him. "Captain? You alright?" I asked a little concered. Byakuya didn't even seem to see me there until a moment later he looked at me and nodded not saying anything. We sat not saying anything for a few moments until the heavens opened and it began raining heavily, I sighed I was already in the rain when it started so I stood there for a moment until Byakuya spoke. "You'll make yourself worse standing there." he sighed standing up he walked over to me, it mad me jump slightly at hearing his voice so suddenly as well as the fact that when I looked at him, his normal stoic experssion was gone, there was no trace of it being there ever. Insted I saw the eyes of a gentle kind man, I spoke as he approached me. "So will you with coming into the rain Captain." I sighed, as he spoke. "I'm not the one who was badly wounded the other day, you are." Byakuya smiled towards me as he was now right behind me, I blushed but it wasn't even seen in the rain. I looked up to see Byakuya behind me, I shivered slightly due to the rain I closed my eyes trying to let my mind drift again, but I was soon back in my head as I felt Byakuya's arms wrap around my body, I blushed a new shade of red and spoke, "Captain may I ask why your hugging me?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at my question. "Do I need permission to?" I shook my head, "No but it's a question all the same Captain." he smiled lightly at me and spoke again, "It's Byakuya." he looked at me and I nodded. "Okay but that still doesn't answer my question." Byakuya looked like he was thinking for a moment then spoke, "Well for one you need to stay warm and you won't alone." I nodded I was going to speak but Byakuay got there before me, "And it would also be beacuse I want to." he smiled at me. I blushed deeply as Byakuya took me inside making sure to not make my injuries worse. I went into my room to chance coming back out I wnet into Byakuya's office and found he was already changed and sat down at his desk, he looked up and saw me. "Feeling less cold I hope." I nodded and sat down. I looked at him for a while there was still no stern look on his face and I smiled, he saw this and looked at me, "Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, "Not at all, but you look different with no one around, expression wise I mean." Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" I bite my lower lip to think..."Hm...it's hard to explain." I sigh. Byakuya got up from his desk and walked over to me, helping me up to my feet. "Are you sure your alright?" Byakuya asked a worried tone in his voice. I nod and smile softly, "I'm fine Byakuya really, what's a little rain going to do?" he gave a small smile and hugged me. I blushed deeply, not speaking. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at me, I smiled slightly. "Back to work then?" Byakuya nodded slightly and sighed, "Indded." I smiled and bowed. "If you will excuse me then Captain." Byakuya nodded his expression returning to a normal stoic one as I left the room.

I headed into my room, soon after I heard most other Shinigami wake up, this included Renji as I smiled, letting everyone get up I then head out and look around. "Yo Renji! You here or still in bed?" I smile as Renji appears near me trying to hit me head as I duck, "Hey! no fair." I yawn and Renji grins. "Even when I'm injured I'm faster than you." Renji shakes his head, "You wish." He pokes my forehead, "Hai Hai." I look at him. Renji looks around, "Better get a move on or the Captain will end up glaring at me again." Renji sighs. I pat his back, "Get a move on then!" I push him towards Byakuya's office. "Hai hai..." Renji sighs sadly and enters the room as I look around thinking of what to do. After a little while I head into Byakuya's office knowing I can't train today or do much thanks to Captain Unohana. As I enter I see Renji leaving and I speak, "Off to train again?" Renji nods and I sigh slightly. "That sounds like it's all you ever do." Renji frowns, "Ahh come on that's no fair..." he waves goodbye and leaves as I bow towards Byakuya. "It really is Renji who seems to train the most." I shrug and sit down looking over at Byakuya. I look over at Renji's desk and see hardly any paperwork, getting up I bow towards Byakuya and leave the room heading behind the barracks to sit and be alone for a least a little while.

As I sit outside I end up falling alseep, and waking up a few hours later. I get up to the see the sun setting. "Oh geez that long? Really?" I sigh. I flash step up onto the squad 6 roof and see Renji walking over I speak, "Hey Renji." I sit down near him and he nods, "Hey where have you been all day?" he asks. "Asleep apperantly..." I sigh and lay back on the roof, "Seriously?" Renji looks a little shocked then laughs. I roll my eyes, "Oh ha ha very funny not my fault I didn't know what time it was." Renji laughs again and then speaks, "Oh by the way Captain' was looking for you." I look at him and nod. "Sure" I jump off the roof. "Don't hurt yourself again." I grin as I head towards Byakuya's office. I knock on the door and enter, I bow looking up I see Byakuya at his desk without his haori on. "Vice-Captain Renji said you needed something from me Captain?" I ask sitting down. Byakuya looked up and nodded towards me, "I want you to deliver those paper's to squad 10 then come report back." Byakuya spoke in his normal calm tone. I nodded "Yes captain." I grab the papers from Renji's desk and head out towards squad 10. Once there I drop the paperwork off to Rangiku, trying to get away but she grabs me from behind. "Oh come on Yuuki, tell me everything" she grins, as I ask. "About what?" I pull away and start walking again. "You think I'm that blind as to not see that something's going on with you and Captain Kuchiki, even my Captain can see that." Rangiku smiles, "So spill it." I turn and look at her, "There is nothing to tell, beacuse there is nothing even going on." I sigh as she smiles at me, "Where do you even get these rumors anyways?" Rangiku grins and taps her nose, "That's my secret." I sigh. "Hai I'm leaving before you try anything else." I flash step back to the barracks, Rangiku pouts. "No fun!"

Once I get back it's already nightime, as I enter the barracks I spot Renji sitting down and moaping, I walk up to him. "What's wrong with you grumpy face?" I smile. Renji looks up at me, "Just training...I'm gonna turn in for the night, see ya." He gets up going into his room I wave towards him. I sigh for a moment then knock on Byakuya's office door, entering I bow. Looking around I see he's not here. "Huh?" I shurg it off, heading outside around to the back of the barracks. As I arrive around the back of the barracks I see Byakuya sitting on the side near the entrance to the back of the barracks, I walk over I then see Byakuya without his keisenkans (the clips). I look as I go nearer, "Captain?" I ask. Byakuya looks over and see's me, as I go sit down near him and speak. "I didn't think you'd still be up Captain." I yawn slightly. Byakuya looked at me as I spoke and then nodded slightly, "I come out here to think." Byakuya said and I looked at him. "I see...I just wish I knew why I come out here myself...I mean I love it here but..." I sigh. "Urgh I can never think fully when I'm tired." Byakuya glanced at me, "You can't be that tired if your still talking." he smiled slightly towards me. I nod towards him, "True very true..." I close my eyes and yawn slightly, already half asleep my body falls to the right. Byakuya looks at me, my head now rested on his shoulder. The last thing I remeber on that night...is being picked up by someone then everything went black.


	10. A scare and surprise? Part 1 of 2

**Hey everyone this is part 10! I hope you all enjoy please rate and review! Note: there are two parts to this so stay tunned!**

* * *

**Yuuki: oooo I love this next chapter.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* You would do.**

**Yuuki: Well apart from Gin...he's creepy.**

**Me: GOD DAMMIT HE IS NOT CREEPY! I'm fans of both Byakuya and him you know so lay off.**

**Yuuki: *sighs* fine, still love the chapter tho! XD**

* * *

~The Next Day~Day 10~

The following morning I wake up breathing heavily like all the air had been taken out of my body. I barely managed to sit up, when I did the world started spinning madly. "Ugh..." I just about manage to get to Byakuya's office on my own going inside, I bow but I feel myself falling.. not good I thought I really don't wanna get knocked out now. I could still see Byakuya out of the corner of my eyes but then he disappeared. I closed my eyes waiting for myself to hit the ground, I felt like everything was in slow motion, but I never hit the ground. Insted I felt someone's arms around me, I knew who it was before even needing to think. He was the only one in the room at the time anyways. I felt myself being pulled up onto my feet. I then opened my eyes to see Byakuya staring at me concered. "I'm fine..." I try to walk around on my own but to no avail. Byakuya looks at me worried, "No your not fine." He sat me down in Renji's desk chair, still keeping a close eye on me as I blush lightly. "I just feel a bit dizzy is all I'll be fine in a few minutes." I look over, I didn't really get an answer I just heard Byakuya mumble something. I try to regain my foucs around me, my vision had finally cleared up as I thought why the hell am I so dizzy, why do I even feel like this? I sigh and wonder.

After a little while longer the dizziness starts to clear, I then try to stand up. Quickly seeing that Byakuya is looking at me I speak. "I'm fine..it's not like I won't be able to ever walk again." I smile softly towards him, I try to walk forward and manage it going over towards his desk. As I lean against it I look at Byakuya carefully, blushing slightly as I do. Byakuya looks at me and speaks, "Sit down, your still not well." I sigh. "Says you." Byakuya raises an eyebrow at my comment and I nod. "Hai...fine." I stumble a little but sit back down. I think to myself, almost going into a daydream...Could what Rangiku said even be true? Do people even think that?...but if it is true then why do I feel so safe with Byakuya around? coming out of the little daydream I sigh slightly. I stand up, and try to walk managing it I appear to be walking normally now as Byakuya asks, "Feeling better now?" he asks and I nod. "If you'll excuse me for a little while Captain." Byakuya nods I then leave.

Once outside I walk about for a little bit, going into one of the small side roads for a shortcut. Without even sensing it someone appears behind me and hugs me, not letting me move. "Aww You comin' to find me again, Yuuki-Chan?" I tensed up, I knew that voice...Gin Ichimaru. I try to pull away but with no luck. "Captain Ichimaru would you let me go please?" I ask trying to stay as calm as possible I didn't need this now not again. Gin speaks in his usual anoying tone but it almost sounded like sadness, "Aww and here I thought you liked me'" he grins leaning toward my ears he whispers. "Aw' your no fun at all..Yuuki-Chan." Gin pulls away from my face, he then let's me go. I look at him and speak, "Why are you doing this Captain?" my voice a little bit shakey. Gin smiles, "You can find that one out on your own." he smiles and waves, "Bye Bye Yuuki-Chan." he walks away. I think quickly shunpo back to the barracks as fast as possible.

Once arriving back I knock on Byakuya's door and enter, I look to my left seeing Renji looking bored while doing paperwork, I smile and nod towards Renji, "Being bored Renji?" I smile and he groans, "Yea funny your not the one having to do this." I roll my eyes. "Not my fault." I sigh and ask. "Captain around?" Renji nods, "Yea outside why?" I shrug, "No reason" I grin leaving Renji to his paperwork. I then head around the back to find Byakuya sitting down, he glances up at me and I ask. "You alright Captain?" he nods. Byakuya looks at me and smiles slightly, "What about you?" Apon hearing this I sigh then speak. "I ran into Gi- I mean Captain Ichimaru again..." I look down. Byakuya looks towards me carefully...almost like he is studying me then turns back, speaking normally, standing up. "It's time you get back to work Yuuki, so must I as well." he turns away leaving, but a note falls next to me, Byakuya is then gone. I pick up the note, opening it carefully and reading it, it said to come to...wait there is no way this note could be right...it said to come to the Kuchiki Manor this evening...and it was from Byakuya...

I look at the note...questions running in my mind...why did Byakuya give me this? Did I do something wrong? What was it! I sigh deeply wanting to know why in the world, Byakuya of all people my taicho for god sake would call me of all people to the Kuchiki Manor, was I even allowed to go near there at all? I wanted answers, and I just ended up feeling that tonight I would find out everything...so I waited continuing the day as normal waiting...for night


	11. A scare and surprise? Part 2 of 2

**Hey all welcome to part 10 this is the second part of 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yuuki: *blushes* ...**

**Me: *grins***

* * *

**~Day 10~Night Time~**

By the time I got everything done the sun had already set, I had wvaed goodnight to Renji. Then checking if Byakuya was around the barracks...he wasn't. What a surpise...I though to myself with a sigh. I gathered my zanpakuto then heading towards the Kuchiki Manor I didn't know if I needed to even bring my zanpakuto but it helped me to know it was there if I needed it although I never thought I would when around Byakuya. Once I arrive the guards let me pass without question, muttering that Byakuya or Lord Kuchiki as they put it was expecting me inside. I went inside the Manor...then looking in awe at how massive it was...no wonder nobles lived in lurxury. I walked across a bridge looking around not even paying much attention to my surroundings at all really, then feeling someone near me I spun around quickly, placing my hand to this person's neck. I then started to foucs on back to were I was...then seeing that I had my hand to Byakuya's neck, I gasped and pulled away as soon as I saw and bowed low, speaking. "I'm so sorry Captain...I-I didn't know." I stayed bowing low towards him, I heard Byakuya sigh then I stood up. "It's alright, for someone so unaware of there surroundings that was a good reaction." he nodded slightly towards me and starting walking back towards the main house, I followed behind him quite embrassed by all of this.

We entered the house and sat down, Byakuya looked at me for a moment I then spoke. "Can I ask why you asked me here tonight...Byakuya? Was it to discuss something to do with the squad if it is then-" I get cut off by Byakuya speaking. "It has nothing to do with the Squad." he spoke calmly, as I looked at him a little worried, "Then why?" I ask. Byakuya looked at me again, I wondered why he did but...thought better not to ask right now. I then saw Byakuya disappear, looking around quickly to find out where he was, but I saw nothing. Sighing I can already sense Byakuay near...when I start to close my eyes I feel Byakuya's arms wrap around my shoulders in a light embrace, my eyes shoot open in surpise and shock, I speak. "Byakuya...?" I ask softly. Byakuya let go off me and spoke, "I asked you here to ask about what happend with Gin Ichimaru." he spoke calmly. I look at him...thinking then speaking, "But why..then?-" Byakuya shook his head at what had just happend it was like he didn't even care...I sighed..but spoke. "W-well it was like before when you came...but worse...it ended up with me in a corner...literally, then he just left...why? Why does this always happen to me?" I sob slightly. Byakuya moves around to face me directly...I still sob slightly, but my body becomes full of warmth when Byakuya then hugs me. "B-Byakuya?..." he hugs me tigher, warmth spreading over me from his touch. "Calm down, Yuuki." Byakuya spoke softly nothing like he normally would I was shocked by this, but in the end it made me sob more. Byakuya hugged me for a few moments more, then pulling away, whiping away my tears with his thumb. I look at him, not even thinking or seeing how close our faces were to each other. Suddenly seeing this, I lay down looking up at the ceiling, thinking about all this I sigh to myself inside, then I mumble. "Arigato Byakuya..." I speak softly, my voice barely above a whisper. I just about manage to see Byakuya raise an eyebrow at this, but then see a soft smile forming on his lips as he stands up it then fades as quickly as it appeared. As I lay there I start to think...about everything that has happend involving Byakuya...everything he seemed to do around me , entraced me like I was in a dream...and just wishing for it to never end..for all of time.

Going back into the present, I get up, glancing outside quickly I see it's nearly 1am...gasping slightly I speak. "I need to get back to the barracks." I walk over bowing slightly to Byakuya, "I'm sorry for keeping you up so long, I'll head back now. Thank for you inviting me." I head towards the door but then feel Byakuya's hand on my right shoulder then hearing him speak. "Stay." And with that one word...I did.


	12. New Powers and New Feelings? Part 1 of 2

**Author: ****Hi everyone nice to see you again sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I seem to be losing my muse for this story or any writing of fanfiction at the moment which is never good. So review and I hope to gain my muse back! ~hopefully~**

**Renji:**** *mumbles* She so won't kick my ass.**

**Yuuki:**** Oh really smartass? *punches him***

**Author:**** *sighs* cut it out both of you. You can kill each other when I write it, anyhow enjoy!**

* * *

**~The Next Day~Day 11~**

As I wake up the next morining I sit up trying to remeber what happend, looking around I see myself in a fair sized room then remebering what happend. I groan slightly anoyed at myself, I never really wanted to look that weak...and in front of Byakyua no less. As many thoughts spin in my mind, I see my zanpakuto by the futon, picking it up I place Hisaki on my hip. I then head out of the room, and down along the corridor once out I find myself gaping in awe of what I'm seeing, sakura tree's as far as the eye can see...around a lake and small bridge. "Wonderful..." I whisper to myself, taking in the scenery as much as possible. I knew I didn't want to leave, I also knew Renji would pester me as to where I had been all night and why I wasn't there right now anoying him like normal. Once I stop taking in the scenery I emmit a soft sigh from my mouth, knowing I would never see something like this again. I start to walk again, heading towards the enterance so I can get back to the barracks and maybe hit Renji for good mesure while I'm at it.

I left the Kuchiki Manor fairly quickly and I was very surpised not to run into Byakuya during that time...maybe he was already at the barracks? Oh, what did it matter, back to work I nodded to myself as I entered the barracks I didn't see anyone around, heading into my room I put a few bits away getting changed into a clean outfit I head back out. Once outside of my room, I then head out of the barracks quickly...only to run straight into Renji...dammit I cursed in my mind, he was one of the people I really didn't want to see today, then I hear him speak. "Hey Yuuki, I've been looking everywhere for you." I raise an eyebrow and speak. "Oh? How come? Don't tell me you want me to kick your ass in a spar again?" I give a slight grin but Renji shakes his head. "As much as I would love you trash you in a spar the Captain wants to speak to you about something important apperantly, something about a certain lieutenantcy." Renji smiled...it took a few moments for me to process this in my head...lieutenantcy...then I spoke. "Wait...WHAT!?" I asked shocked. Renji grinned and spoke, as we then headed towards and back into the barracks. "The Captain and a few other Captains as well as Rangiku, myself, Kira and Momo all said to recomend you for a lieutenant post." I then look slightly confused. "How? There are no lieutenant posts open..." Renji winked, "And this is where the Captain comes in, him, toshiro and a few other captains also said to old man yamma about a lieutenant post. Old man yamma agreed but he said what you did, saying that there were no slots open for one, the Captain then suggested for two lieutenant's of Squad Six, apperently saying how we have more people than one seat in lower ranks so why not here?" I nod and stare at Renji as he speaks...this feeling like a dream, he then continues. "The old man yamma agreed to this, so basicly I can't order you around no more, which will be no fun at all." Renji fake pouted, as we came near the Captain's office he spoke one last time. "So yea, we're now both lieutenant's of Squad Six as of today, all you gotta do is go in there." He points to the door with his thumb. "And get the armband from the Captain and your done, but while your out here your still a 3rd seat so..." Renji grinned then trying to trip me, I jump over it, with a full smirk on my face before entering the room I speak towards Renji. "You can order me around no more lieutenant." Knocking once I enter the Captain's room and bow my head low then stand fully upright...I really didn't want to see Byakuya today...but from what Renji had just told me, I didn't really care anymore. I then see Byakuya, he stops writing foucsing his attention towards me then speaking in his normal tone as I think...well there goes my idea. "I assume you understand why you were called here?" He asks and I nod. "Yes Captain." Hearing this Byakuya goes into a drawer in his desk taking out the Squad Six lieutenant armband, he then stands moving towards me. I move slightly as well once Byakuya hands me the armband he speaks. "I trust you will do well." I nod, placing the armband on my left arm, then bowing low on one knee. "I will Captain, thank you." I stand again then turning to leave.

Once outside I jump for joy as happy as ever...I never thought I could even become a lieutenant. The grin could clearly been see across my face and as Renji saw this he laughed and I glared at him. "What?" I ask slightly anoyed. "Well...Rukia said that's how I acted when I became a lieutenant." I sigh and nod. "Fine...looks like I'll end up doing all your paperwork all the time after all...wait a second...is that why you suggested me!?" Renji takes a step back "Err...ummm..." I glare at him. "Next time we spar you are so dead." I grin as Renji sweatdrops at this. I wondered if this would last long...and by that I ment the fun...I could already tell it would either be fun or really really anoying doing paperwork everyday. But if that's the punishment I have then oh well. By this point Renji was waving his hand in front of my face, "Hello anyone home?" he grinned. I push his hand away nearly shoving him into the wall in the process, "Whoa! Careful..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Look's like your close to bankai if your like that." I stare at him puzzled by this. We head out onto the roof as I ask, "What the hell are you on about baka?" Renji hit me on the head lightly then spoke. "Just before I gained bankai I had a surge of power like you just did, like with simple movements becoming stronger." I nod now understanding as I glance down at my zanpakuto. "Well I have been training for bankai for a very long time I know that much...but I guess we will see. Anyways I'm gonna turn in, it's getting late and by the looks of it I'll be doing all your paperwork tomorrow but remeber if you make me do all of it, I will hurt you. No one can survive that much paperwork apart from Captains and that's only beacuse there used to it." Renji sighed and nodded. "Hai, fine see you tomorrow Yuuki." He waved as I entered the barracks to what I thought was going to be a peaceful night...how wrong I was indeed.


End file.
